


Secret Friend

by PeneVenenoso



Series: Winterspider Tales [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winterspider - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneVenenoso/pseuds/PeneVenenoso
Summary: Shot basado en una foto de TuSecreto
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Winterspider Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Secret Friend

James miro por décima tercera vez el reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos para la clase final y estaba seguro de no poder resistir un minuto más. Había asistido a clases por insistencia de su madre y Steve, pero no estaba de ánimo para soportar toda una mañana de clases y más si tenía que ver como Sam y Rumlow, su ex, se daban cariños.

En cuanto el timbre sonó fue el primero en salir sin importar que la maestra Hill le llamara la atención o anotara la tarea del día siguiente. _Maldita preparatoria_. Como la odiaba. No espero a Steve. Este seguramente iría a buscar al enano de su novio para llevarlo a casa. _Como si no tuviera un chofer esperándolo a la salida. Estúpido Stark._ _Robándome a mi mejor amigo._

Si, definitivamente James no estaba del todo bien ese día. Ni lo estaría en los próximos días. Llego a casa mostrando una apariencia ''tranquila''. Su madre lo regañaría si veía en el estado que se encontraba. Ayudo a su madre con los quehaceres de la casa, así como preparar la comida. Fingió no haber sufrido una decepción amorosa, que no le rompieron el corazón.

Casi al anochecer, Steve lo visito con la excusa de pasarle la tarea. Obviamente quería cerciorarse de que no cometiera una idiotez.

—Estoy bien, Punk.

—No puedes engañarme, Bucks. Te conozco muy bien.

James se cubrió el rostro con un cojín.

—Te lo repito. Estoy bien. Ahora vete a follar con Stark y déjame solo.

—¡Bucky!

—Lo digo en serio, Punk. Necesito estar solo.

Steve soltó un suspiro. Le dolía ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado. Intentaba hacer todo lo posible por animarlo, pero James no cooperaba. Frustrado, le deseo buenas noches y se marchó. Al encontrarse solo, James tomo de su mochila el libro de terror que Loki le presto semanas atrás; estaba ya por terminarlo. Un colorido sobre rojo y azul llamo la atención de James. Dejando a un lado el libro tomo el sobre. Por un momento creyó que sería de Brock, pero siendo sincero ese idiota ni siquiera sabía escribir.

Intrigado abrió el sobre. Comenzó a leer la bella caligrafía cursiva.

_Querido James, me he tomado el atrevimiento para escribirte esta carta dado que últimamente te he visto más encerrado en ti mismo que antes. Probablemente sea culpa de esos seres desagradables que no quiero nombrar. ¿Sabes algo? No tienes que darle importancia. A tu alrededor existen personas a la cuales le importas y quieren verte feliz. No dejes que dos idiotas te amarguen la vida. Ni muchos menos pierdas la oportunidad de buscar el amor de nuevo. ¡Animo! Quiero volver a ver esa bella sonrisa en tu rostro una vez más, escuchar tu risa. No pierdas tu tiempo sufriendo por nadie. Después lamentaras haber perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente._

_Atte. Una de las personas a la que le importas._

Sin poder evitarlo, James sonrió. No necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para saber de quien se trataba. La mayoría de los estudiantes que estaban tristes o pasaban una mala experiencia recibían una carta cada día hasta que su ánimo volvía. Esto inicio luego de que comenzó el nuevo ciclo escolar, Clint dijo que se trataba de un chico de primer año llamado Peter. A los de ultimo año eso les parecía una tontería, pero a James le gustaba la idea de que alguien se tomara el tiempo para escribirles una carta con intención de darle ánimo.

Justo ahora experimentaba lo que otros hicieron en su momento. Un calor se extendió en su pecho, olvidando lo que le causaba dolor. Doblo con cuidado la hoja metiéndola de nuevo en el sobre, la guardo en el cajón donde tenía sus tesoros. Con el ánimo renovado, volvió a tomar el libro, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en el chico de primer año. En Peter.

*******

_**Varias semanas después.** _

—¿Qué lees, mapache? —la cantarina voz del novio de Steve desconcentro a James de la lectura.

Apresurado, guardo la carta que esa mañana Peter le dejo sobre su pupitre.

—Nada. No era nada, enano.

—¡Stevie, otra vez me dijo enano! —chillo Anthony Stark.

—¡Él me dijo mapache! —se defendió James.

—¿Y no lo eres? —dijo Tony con burla.

—Por favor, chicos. Dejen de pelear –rogó Steve tras secarse el sudor de la frente—. No puedo concentrarme en el calentamiento si siguen peleando.

James bufo. Guardo con cuidado la carta, tomando la mochila se puso de pie listo para marcharse.

—¿Irás a espiar a Peter Parker? —pregunto con malicia Tony.

James de detuvo. Miro perplejo y sonrojado al novio de Steve.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Tony rodo los ojos.

—Natasha nos dijo que has estado recibiendo cartas durante semanas y Clint menciono que espiabas a un chico de primer año llamado Peter Parker.

—¡Eres un chismoso Stark! —dijo molesta Natasha.

—Voto por que saquemos a Stark del grupo —dijo Clint cruzando los brazos.

—¡Ustedes son los peores amigos que he tenido! —gruño molesto James al verse descubierto.

—Gracias. Cada día nos esforzamos más por serlo —murmuro Loki sin despegar la vista del libro que leí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba ese chico, Bucks? —pregunto Steve un tanto dolido porque su amigo le ocultara algo importante—. Además, es menor.

Tony se recargo sobre las gradas y sonrió burlón a James.

—Wow, no creí que te gustaran menores, Barnes.

Frustrado, James dio media vuelta dejando a sus amigos con demasiadas preguntas por hacer. Steve no tenía por qué reprocharle nada dado que cuando conoció a Stark él estaba en secundaria y el rubio en segundo año de preparatoria. Eso no evito meterse en los pantalones del heredero Stark. Así que Steve no tenía ningún derecho de reprenderlo por gustarle un chico menor.

Tal como había mencionado Clint, James se dirigió a la salida donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban ya. Pudo distinguir a Peter entre la multitud rodeado de sus amigos. El corazón de James se aceleró. En las últimas semanas Peter se adentró a su corazón, sanando con cada palabra en las cartas las heridas que Sam y Rumlow le causaron.

Al principio creyó que las cartas dejarían de aparecer una vez volviera a ser el mismo, pero siguieron llegando y James tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo, Peter le gustaba y mucho. También estaba completamente seguro de que Peter sentía lo mismo por él, dado que en cada carta había stickers de corazones o caritas felices, además de uno que otro dulce favorito de James.

Armado de valor camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Peter. Las manos le temblaron y sudaron, aun así, apresuro el paso. Como si Peter sintiera su presencia lo miro. La sonrisa del chico provoco escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de James. Acelero más el paso. Peter camino hacia su encuentro, la sonrisa se ensancho.

—Hol…

Peter no pudo terminar el saludo ya que los labios de James capturaron los suyos, los fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura apretándolo contra el cuerpo del mayor. James no tenía intención de besarlo, pero al ver cómo le sonreía no pudo evitar probar esa dulce boca. Las manos de Peter le acariciaron la espalda haciendo que temblara. El tiempo para ellos se detuvo, todos a su alrededor desaparecieron. Eran solo ellos dos y nada más. Tuvieron que parar cuando sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno.

No dijeron absolutamente nada. Simplemente se miraron a los ojos y sonreían como los dos tontos enamorados que eran, ignorando al resto de las personas que los miraba boquiabiertos, algunos grababan y otros, como los amigos de Peter y James, pagaban apuestas entre ellos.

Quizás muchos años más tarde Peter le confesaría a James que siempre tuvo la intención de enviarle cartas, aunque no estuviera triste. Y James le diría que mucho antes de terminar con Rumlow, Peter ya le había robado el corazón.


End file.
